Lost and Found
by Strollingcat
Summary: Valkyrie is a girl washed up on Whale Island with nothing to her name. Not even her memories. She is taken in by Gon and his family when he stumbles across her in the woods. At 15 years old Gon and Val go to take the Hunter Exam. They meet Killua and Val can't help feeling like she's always known him. Val isn't sure about these feelings. They're nothing like her feelings for Gon.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my very first fanfic so let me know eexactly how good or terrible you think it is! I'm mostly just writting this for fun. I also plan on making this story quite long. I changed the age of Gon and Killua when they take the exam. They're now 15. It makes romance so much more easy to believe! Anyway enjoy :D**

**I own nothing.**

**Chapter one**

**Lost and Found**

Pain. Pain everywhere. And screaming. Everything was black as I laid there in anguish. I tried to remember how I ended up in so much pain but my brain wouldn't react. I felt my mind drifting as I passed into merciful unconsciousness

I slowly opened my eyes to a splitting headache an a very bright sun shining past the tall treetops. Wait. Sun? Treetops? Just where was I? The last thing I remembered was...nothing? No that can't be right. I have to remember something! I sat up quickly and could feel my long dark red hair spill over my shoulders.

As I was sitting there starting to contemplate my elusive existence I heard someone walking from beyond the trees. 'Well at least my hearing isn't affected' I thought sarcastically. Suddenly a boy with spiky black hair, brown eyes, and a green jacket and shorts was standing in front of me.

"Hi! I'm Gon!" the boy stated with a big grin on his face. I looked around to make sure he was talking to me. After all who struck up conversations with random girls in the middle of the woods?

After concluding that he was in fact talking to me I turned back to him with a weary expression. "I'm Valkyrie." As soon as I said it my eyes widened. I remembered my name without knowing it. How does that even make sense?!

Gon, however, didn't even notice my inner turmoil. His face stretched into an even bigger smile (it didn't look possible) and said, "I'm so happy to meet you Valkyrie! I don't have any kids my age to play with! This part of the island doesn't have many people. How old are you?"

"Six," I said without thinking. How do I know this stuff? This is really getting aggravating!

"Same as me! Hey, can we ask your parents if you can come play?"

And as if he just realized what he said Gon got a curious look on his face and started smelling the air around me. "Uhh...Gon? What the heck are you doing?" I tried to make my voice as passive as possible but I know I probably failed. Gon looked up from sniffing the air to look me in the eye with a sheepish grin.

"Well I realized that I have never seen you on the island before so I thought I'd smell your scent to see if I remembered you from somewhere! But I don't. ...Hey Valkyrie? Are you from this island? Because I've never seen anyone here with red hair like yours. It almost looks like fire!"

I chuckled a little at Gon's question. 'I like this boy's one track mind' Val thought fondly. Val put her thumb and finger up to her chin in mock concentration. "Hmm," she said slowly,"you know Gon I'm not sure. I just woke up a few minutes before you found me. I don't know where my parents are or where I'm from." Val suddenly dropped her hand back onto her lap as her situation sank in. She is in a strange place with no where to go and no memories to guide her.

Val felt a stinging sensation in her eyes and tried unsuccessfully to wipe the tears away. "I have nowhere to go. I can't remember anything but my name! What am I supposed to do Gon?" She looked up at the standing boy as if he could give her an answer to fix all of this. Gon looked thoughtful for a moment before his face lit up. He reached down and grabbed her cold pale hand in his warm tan one and pulled her up.

"I know! I'll take you to Aunt Mito! She always knows what to do!" Val looked over doubtful at Gon's cheerful certainty and felt herself slowly start to smile. As they started towards the direction of Gon's house still holding hands Val couldn't help but be happy. There was just something about Gon that made you completely at ease. Even if you had just woke up on a strange island with no memories and a splitting headache. Val glanced at Gon as he continued chatting about his house, his aunt, and the animals of the forest that were his only friends before he met her. 'Friend,' she thought oddly, 'I have a feeling I've never had one of those.' She squeezed Gon's hand to make sure this wasn't all a dream. 'Friends. Yes I'm definitely starting to like this spiky haired boy.' The two six year olds walked to the house with the sun to their backs.

oOo

After Gon had taken Valkyrie home to Aunt Mito she insisted Val stay with them until someone came looking for her. But over the years they all stopped expecting someone to come. Val still didn't have any past memories but that was okay with her. She was happy on Whale island. And even if she didn't want to admit it she was scared. In the back of her mind she knew she didn't want to find out why her memories were all gone.

Val and Gon grew up together on Whale island. At the age of six Val found out she was fast. Very fast and also quite strong. Growing up on the island also gave her above average senses.

The years passed by in a calm manner until one night when Val was around 14 years old.

Val was in her bedroom sound asleep. She had just helped Gon chop down some trees for firewood that day so she was quite sleepy when she laid down. Her dreams started out like any other dreams but suddenly everything shifted and Val thought everything looked real. Blood was everywhere. She was covered in it, standing in the middle of a burning town. Val looked down and saw dead bodies at her feet. Valkyrie Rain was an experienced killer. What's a few extra bodies?

She heard shuffles behind her but didn't turn around. "What are you doing here," she said in a bored voice, "didn't think I could do this simple mission alone?"

Val heard her father's deep chuckle and finally turned around. She looked up at him into his emerald eyes. They looked exactly like her bright one's. Everyone in her family had fire red hair and emerald eyes.

"I told you I was going to take care of it," she said coldly. She always hated being around her family. They treated her as if she was tool and not their youngest daughter. "So what do you want Aku?"

Her father smiled his cold smile at her before he spoke. "Valkyrie Rain," he started, "you have been useful up till now. The family has decided however that it's against everyone's best interests to keep you alive." At Val's shocked face he laughed and added coldly "I however believe is keeping my options open. I'm not going to kill you. I'm sending you far away. I will also use my Nen power to make sure you won't remember anything of your past until your 15th birthday. At that time you may come seek us if you wish. We will evaluate your worthiness at that time."

Val was still too shocked to reply. When she did however she asked if she would remember her Nen powers. After all what was the use of all that training? "No," was all he said as he started walking towards her. Still smiling, he raised his hand to Val. Before she had time to even run she felt the crushing weight of his Nen. Everything on her body was in so much pain. She felt her memories becoming foggy. The last thing she remembered was Aku's cold laugh and pain. So much pain.

Val heard screaming. Ear shattering screaming. That's what woke her up. She sat up in a cold sweat tangled in blankets. 'Was that all real?' Val looked down at her shaking hands. She thought back. She could remember everything. Her whole life.

Suddenly Aunt Mito and Gon burst through the door. "VAL," she yelled at me, "YOU SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF ME! WHAT'S WITH THE SCREAMING IN THE MIDDLE OF..." And she trailed off at the look of my horror struck face.

"I'm a killer," I whispered softly. I realized I was crying. I looked up at the two faces I loved and told them everything. After sitting and listening to everything I had to say Gon and Mito both took me into a bone crushing hug.

Gon pulled back first and looked at me. "Val we don't care who you were before. We know who you are now and we love you! Right Aunt Mito?" Aunt Mito just nodded her head still hugging me.

My family... How did I get so lucky?

"Okay kids," Aunt Mito said standing up,"you both need your sleep if you're leaving for the Hunter Exam in the morning. Go back to sleep you two. I'll not have you dying." And with that she left the room

Gon just laughed and said "Goodnight sis." before going back to his room. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

oOo


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I know that you guys thought the first chapter was rushed so I tried to calm it down a bit. Anyway thanks so much for reading and reviewing! It made my day. Here's chapter two!**

**I don't own HxH. I wish. **

**Chapter two**

**Use the Force Val**

"Val!"

"Mmm...go away..." I huffed. My eyes still closed.

"Valkyrie!"

"Let me sleeeeeeeep Goooooonnnn." Gods I'm so tired. Just let me sleep today Gon.

"But Val! Aunt Mito wants us to go get water to make our breakfast!"

"Hmph," I said rolling over on my stomach. Stupid water. I just found out I'm a trained killer from a family of assassins. And today is my birthday! You think Aunt Mito would let me sleep in!

All of a sudden I feel this big, fat, annoying butt sitting on my back.

"Gon Freecss," I say in a deadly calm voice, "if you don't get your fat ass off of me right now, I'm not responsible for the injuries you will receive." I was awake now. Stupid Gon.

My whole body starts shaking as I feel Gon burst into laughter. Then I feel him roll off. I smile smugly. 'Ha that's right. Better do as I say or...' before I even get to finish that thought I feel warm hands reach up under the blanket and grab my ankles. My eyes shot open knowing what was about to happen.

"...! GON YOU BETTER NOT!" I screeched.

...

*smack*

Ouch. "DANG IT GON! MY FACE HIT THE FLOOR THAT TIME! I'LL KILL YOU! YOU SPIKY HAIRED ASS HAT!"

I get up quickly untangling myself from the comforter on my wood floor. I tried reaching out for the spiky haired ass hat but I'm still half asleep and trip over my feet. I just hear Gon's uncontrollable laughter as he slams my door. I sigh as I get up and sit down on my bed. 'Every single morning,' I think to myself.

Finally, after sitting there for about five minutes thinking of all the ways I could kill Gon, I get up and head to my closet. I might as well get up and ready for the exam we're leaving for today. Stupid Gon. I take off my oversized t-shirt that I always sleep in and drop it on the floor. I looked down to see I was wearing a black bra and painties. 'Eh. Good enough.

Going through my closet I pick out my pair of black shorts that are above mid thigh. Then I pick out a white tank top that was kind of loose. 'Yes. Very practical for a Hunter exam' I thought proudly. Finally I strapped on my thigh belts, that held my daggers on each leg, and put on my black boots that go below my knee.

I walked over to my big mirror beside my bed. Turning to face myself, I look into my bright green eyes. The eyes of my 'father' stared back at me. I still can't believe I'm an assassin. He said to find him? 'Ha! That's rich. No way in hell do I want anything to do with my psychotic family.'

It's like Gon said. It doesn't matter. This is my life now. I won't go looking for a family that wanted me dead to begin with. Feeling much better with my decision I turned and walked out of my room. 'Now to pay back that little shit...'

"Oh Goooooonnnn," I said in a sing song voice as I stalked my prey. He was going to pay in his skin. Ohhh was he going to pay.

oOo

As Gon and me were walking through the forest to the spring I looked over at his face then busted up laughing. I'd been doing this every three minutes for the last fifteen minutes. And Gon seemed like he was getting annoyed. I loved annoying Gon. It was hilarious watching someone who is usually all bright and smiles get huffy and throw a fit.

After I had got downstairs earlier I had found Gon sitting at the table with Mito and grandma. I walked straight up to him without saying anything and punched him in his stupid face and marched out the front door leaving Aunt Mito sighing, grandma laughing, and Gon still twitching on the floor.

Gon caught up with me and started chatting to me like nothing happened when I looked up at his big, fat, purple bruise on his cheek. All my frustration at him had disappeared when I saw how ridiculous he looked. I could never stay angry at Gon for long anyway. No one could. It just wasn't possible.

The walk to the spring was quiet and peaceful in the early morning. I faintly heard birds start to stir and start singing their song. We got to the spring before the sun had even risen.

"Say Val?" I turned to look at Gon. He looked like he was contemplating asking me his question. I sat down by the spring and patted the dewey grass indicating he should sit.

"What's on your mind Gon?" I asked as he sat down.

"Last night when you were telling us about your life as an assassin you said something about your power. What is it? You didn't really say."

I just chuckled. It was just like Gon to pick that out of my story. As an answer to his question I stood up and looked for something far away to grab. I saw an apple on a tree about fifty feet away. I lifted my hand and felt the force of the apple and used my nen to pull it towards me. It was in my hand in less than a second.

"Wow Val," Gon jumped up with the goofiest grin on his face as soon as the apple jumped to my hand,"that's so awesome! Why didn't you ever tell me you could do that?!"

I busted up laughing at his reaction. "Gon, I never knew how! I just remembered last night. You know how I was telling you about my father's power? Mine is like that. Only not near as powerful. I can't make people do whatever I want or erase memories, I just have the power to put ideas in their mind and push them in the right direction. Maybe one day when I've practiced enough I'll be able to? But I don't know. Anyway," I said as I laughed at Gon trying to keep up with what I was saying, "I can't do that and move things without touching them."

Gon just smiled at me. I can always count on Gon to be so, well...Gon. Understanding on my side. I was so lucky that he found me in this forest all those years ago.

"C'mon," I said standing up and pulling him up with me, "Aunt Mito will be wondering where we are. Let's get the water and go."

**So that was chapter two! Short I know. But I plan on updating often so it evens out. Leave me reviews to let me know how I can do better! And thanks to those who already reviewed.**

**OkitaRin: Does it seem like I slowed it down? I'm not sure! I can't tell.**

**Untouchable Dream: Thanks so much! I love my character!**


	3. Chapter 3

I only own my OC.

**Chapter Three**

**Don't Rock the Boat**

Sigh.. I hate boats. Not because I get seasick or anything. It was just so terribly boring. I was staring out at the vast blue that would take us to our next destination. Turning around I looked around at the other hopeful contenders of the Hunter Exam. They were all mostly big men with scars, or some other disfigurement, trying to look tough sharpening their weapons. I smiled at one grizzly looking man that had been trying to intimidate me with his snarl since we boarded earlier this morning. Idiot. I could crush him without even touching him and give his body to the fish.

I immediately forgot about after I had that thought. Huh. I never used to think things like that. Ever since I had my Revelation Dream (that's what I've come to call it) I've been noticeably more blood thirsty. It really doesn't bother me much either, even though I know it should. I was never a particularly violent person. Well, except towards Gon. But he always deserved it! I swear! And I also knew my limit as to how far I should push him. Gon had never gotten so angry that he refused to talk to me. That just wasn't Gon.

As I was having my internal monologue, apparently thought it would be a better idea to come up and harass me other than just glaring. Don't get me wrong he was still glaring when he walked up to me with his rusty sword. It's just he wasn't JUST glaring anymore.

"Hey princess, don't you know that pretty young things like you shouldn't take the Hunter Exam?" Ugh, typical. I hate sexist pigs. That will make this much easier. Well, for me anyway.

I just smirked at his dirty face and answered him coldly. "Don't you know not to judge a book by it's cover? It's very inconvenient for you that you misjudged the wrong cover," as I said that I let my blood lust wash over me and I saw pale.

I lifted my hand in the air towards Mr. Macho who was rooted where he stood. The look of pure terror on his face only made me smile bigger. I slowly started closing my outstretched hand and the man began screaming in pain as his entire self was being compacted and lifted off the ground

I felt an unfamiliar hand place itself on my shoulder. I glanced back without turning around and there was a boy maybe a year older than me with shoulder length blond hair holding my shoulder. He was also wearing some sort of tribal dress looking thing over a white pant suit.

I didn't remove my grip on Mr. Macho as I spoke to Blondie so I still heard the man's screams of agony as I spoke. "Can I help you?"

Blondie just stared into my eyes for a moment before deciding to finally speak. "Let him go," he said in a deep voice, "you're not a bad person. Don't do this." I saw Gon walk up beside Blondie and he just stared at me as if to say 'Valkyrie Rain you had better leave that man alive'. I sighed. Only Gon...

I released my hold on Mr. Macho and he fell to the ground unconscious. I looked around and every big bad man on this ship looked like they'd just seen a ghost. Tsk. Babies. I turned back towards Gon to see what he would say. He just shook his head, sighed, and walked away. I laughed a little at his reaction and started to follow him when Blondie stepped in front of me and blocked my way.

I looked up at his face. He was actually quite tall, taller than almost anyone onboard. I've never been very tall myself so a little wave of jealousy stung me. What? I'm allowed to have immature moments sometimes. I'm only fifteen. He started talking effectively breaking up my line of thought.

"I'm sorry for stopping you since you seemed to be enjoying it," he said, "but I was certain you would have regretted killing him. I saw it in your eyes. You aren't a killer."

I laughed at how inaccurate his statement was. "You know," I said with a slight smile, "you're probably right. I would have felt guilty showing my brother that side of me. He's too good a person." Blondie just smiled at my response. This guy is quite handsome, I thought. Well, if you were into pretty boys anyway.

"I'm Kurapika," the boy said holding out his hand, "and you are?"

"Valkyrie." I said shaking his hand. He smiled at that. Maybe this boat ride won't be so bad after all.

oOo

Kurapika and I had a long conversation about ourselves as we sat on the side of the boat with our legs dangling over the edge. I told him all about growing up on Whale Island with Gon (excluding the me being found and the assassin part, after all that's not something you shared with people you just met right?). I told him about our house and the forest and about Aunt Mito. He just listened to me describe everything I cared about with a small smile.

Kurapika told me about his clan that was murdered and he was seeking revenge. I could tell it wasn't something he just openly told people by the way he told me. He honestly seemed shocked he was telling me. He said as much after his story.

"You know," he started slowly, "I don't usually tell people about my past. Actually I never do..." I looked at his face but he was determined not to look at mine. He was staring intently at the floor with a slight blush on his face. I guess he gets embarrassed showing emotions? Growing up with Gon I had no problems showing emotion. I guess I always thought that's how everyone was. I reached out and squeezd his hand in a reassuring way.

"It's okay Kurapika," I said as his eyes darted to our hands and his face flushed deeper, "that's nothing to be ashamed of."

He finally met my eyes with his and gave me the smallest of smiles. "Thanks Valkyrie."

oOo

I was wrong. This boat ride is terribly boring. Emphasis on very. After I talked with Kurapika I walked around the boat a thousand times. I really should have brought a book or something. Somewhere around the two thousandth time around the boat the skies started getting dark and the boat was thrown up by very large waves. I saw everyone scramble to get inside so they wouldn't get swept away by the waves that were washing aboard. Where did this storm come from? It was sunny two minutes ago! Stupid weather. It's going to be an even longer trip being cramped inside with all those sweaty stinky men. Sighing I turned back and walked inside. I'm not insane enough to try and stay out there. Looking at all the sweaty stinky men throwing up from being seasick, however, nearly made me turn around and chance the raging storm outside.

I went to go sit by Kurapika who was furthest from the crowd and seeing as Gon was busy being a good person and helping all the seasick sailors. Kurapika was reading a book up on a hammock and not wanting to bother him I took the hammock on the opposite beam. Looking around I could see I wasn't going to enjoy the rest of the trip. I closed my eyes and thought I might as well get some shut eye. Without opening my eyes I took my foot and kicked Kurapika who was just a few feet away on his hammock.

"Wake me up when we get there Blondie," I said in a bored voice. I just heard him chuckle as I let my leg dangle and felt sleep overtake me.

**Kurapika's POV**

Looking up from my book I watched Valkyrie enter the cabin quite some time after everyone else. I was starting to get worried she'd washed away when I saw her dark red hair across the room. She looked around, probably looking for Gon. I looked around the room too searching for the boy. I saw him sitting with some sailors on the other side of the room feeding them some kind of plant. He was saying something but I couldn't hear him from this distance. I turned my head back to Valkyrie and saw a soft smile on her face as she had found Gon and was watching him tend to the men.

Shaking her head slightly she turned and began walking towards me. I quickly looked down at my book before she caught me staring. I felt my face get warmer as she grew near. ''Why am I acting like some child' I thought as I heard her heave herself onto the hammock. Giving her a few minutes to get comfortable I turned to her about to strike up a conversation but she had her eyes closed as if she was sleeping.

He thought back to earlier when they were talking on deck. She really had this openness about her that made you want to tell her practically your whole life story. And he basically had! But she hadn't judged him in the slightest. She even comforted him when he thought he was being too open and embarrassing himself. Holding his hand and staring at him with her piercing green eyes.

I stared at her face as she was swaying in her hammock. She was really quite breathtaking with her flaming red hair, bright emerald eyes, and pale white skin. He noticed that she had a very light layer of freckles dusted on her nose. There was also just something about the way she moved. Grateful? But that wasn't quite the right word. Stealthy? That was closer.

As he was making these observations he saw her leg quickly come up and kick him on his leg. OUCH. She probably didn't think she used that much force. But damn that hurt.

"Wake me up when we get there Blondie."

I laughed a little at the childish name. Ah Valkyrie, you are something else. After watching her face for a few more moments he turned back towards his book with a smile playing at his lips.

**Valkyrie's POV**

After I was woke up from my nap apparently the captain wanted to see me, Gon, Kurapika, and some old guy with a crappy suit and briefcase in his captain's cabin. So I was standing beside the others as the captain droned on about something. Eh. I'll just ask Gon later what was said. I'm too sleepy to pay very much attention. I had been staring at the opposite wall for quite some time when something caught my attention out of the corner of my eye.

I saw Kurapika and briefcase man attempting to duke it out (figuratively) as Gon was running towards some sailor boy being thrown overboard by the rough waves. How long had I been zoned out? Gon jumped overboard to try and catch the sailor boy and my heart goes to my throat as I burst out of the cabin door and run to the side of the ship he threw himself over.

_Please don't be dead. Please don't be dead. Gon you idiot what am I supposed to tell aunt Mito? Please don't be dead._

I got to the edge to see briefcase guy and Kurapika pulling Gon and little sailor boy up. Relief shot through me as I walked up and saw Gon's stupid big smile. As soon as Gon saw me though his smile disappeared. He knew what was going to happen.

I pulled my arm back and punched his big fat stupid face. He faceplanted onto the wooden deck and twitched. He had the good sense to not try and get up or interrupt me as I yelled at him.

"YOU IDIOT GON," I yelled as soon as I hit him, "DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN! DID YOU EVEN STOP TO THINK HOW IT WOULD MAKE ME FEEL IF I SAW MY BROTHER DIE BY BEING A DUMB ASS AND JUMPING OVERBOARD IN THE MIDDLE OF A GOD DAMNED STORM? NO! BECAUSE YOU'RE AN IDIOT!"

I continued yelling about how stupid Gon was for a few more mintues. After I finished my rant I turned and left all three guys starting at me with sweat drops on their heads. "Gon Freecss," I said in a deadly calm voice while I was walking away, "if you so much as talk to me before my feet hit solid ground? I'll tear your throat out. Try not to kill yourself before then you idiot."

**And that's the end of chapter three! How did you like it? I think Kurapika might have a little crush. Thanks to you guys who reviewed, followed, and favorited! I'm so glad you like my story. **

**WaterAngel1210 that's true I do! Credit to you! Thanks for reviewing! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Me no own HxH.**

**Chapter Four**

**The Mountain Tree**

The next day we docked at Dolle Harbor. Looking from the deck of the ship while we we making preparations to land I noticed it was quite a large town. There were tons of boats everywhere. The captain called the all clear and everyone thankfully ran off the ship. I didn't blame them really. Most of these men had a hard life on the sea.

I waited off to the side of the ship so I wouldn't get trampled by the sweaty crowd. When the last of the seasick sailors ran ashore I began to make my way down the ramp. No sooner had my foot touched the ground, Gon appeared out of nowhere and began talking without pause.

"Geez Val you didn't have to get so angry," he began to ramble, "I was just trying to save that man. I did and nothing bad happened to me! Leorio and Kurapika pulled me back up! You have no idea how hard it was not talking to you Val. I have so much to tell you. First of all the seagulls..."

I just walked alongside Gon as he continued to ramble about every single thing that's happened to him in the last day he wasn't allowed to speak to me. I smiled at the thought of him saving all these details to tell me. Gon had always had me to tell his thoughts to since we were very young. I guess I shouldn't have reacted so strongly. After all he was okay right? I turned to Gon as we were nearing the end of the road that led to the docks.

"...and Leorio told me I shouldn't eat them because they made you have gas. But I guess he was wrong because I didn't even fart once Val! I told him as much but he just-"

"Gon," I interrupted his monologue, "I'm sorry. I'll try not to overreact again like that okay? It's just I worry about you. Forgive me?" I said with a sheepish grin.

Gon smiled his big goofy smile and reached out and took my hand. So we held hands as he continued to tell me about his day until we reached the map of the city and surrounding areas.

"Look," Gon said, "Leorio and Kurapika waited for us!" I guess briefcase man is named Leorio. Note to self: don't call him briefcase man in shabby suit anymore.

As we walked up to the two men Kurapika had a smile on his face as he stared at the two of us. "Gon," Kurapika said with a laugh, "you could hardly wait to bother her couldn't you?"

Gon laughed and stuck out his tongue. I smiled slightly and let my mind drift off as the boys began talking.

"What do you think Valkyrie?"

I turned back to them with a clear question mark on my face.

Leorio cleared his throat and asked, "Well, we were wondering if you wanted to take the bus to Zaban City or the short cut the captin told us about?"

I just blinked. Was this a trick question? "Why wouldn't we want to take the shortcut," I said with a blank expression, "it's the fastest way."

Gon gave a half chuckle at my response, Kurapika smiled, and Leorio looked from Gon to me a few times with an incredulous look on his face before sighing and shaking his head.

"Because it could be a trap!" Leorio shouted at me as if it were obvious.

I gave him a dark look that made him shift in his shoes and he looked away. "Well," I answered, "I know Gon and I are going to take the mountain tree short cut. You can do whatever you want." Still holding Gon's hand I pulled him towards the direction the captain pointed us in.

I heard Kurapika following us and after a little while I heard Leorio join us too. I sighed. I liked Kurapika well enough but I hardly knew this Leorio. I was kind of hoping it would be just me and Gon. I don't do well around people for a long amount of time and I'd already been cramped up with those stinky sailors for days. Gon doesn't count as people. He was more of my conscious personified so I keep him around. Always.

oOo

We had been walking for awhile when we came upon an abandoned village. Hm. No not abandoned. I could hear footsteps in the distance. I could feel my body tense up as we continued walking down the deserted street. I was excited at the thought of being able to fight and let out some of this energy I had built up from the long boat trip.

What did happen was not what I expected. As we were walking down the main street a big sliding door opened and a parade of freaks in masks came out on a rolling stage.

"What the hell?" I whispered.

Among the masked freaks sat an old lady with a beaded necklace and gapped teeth. The old lady looked at us and began to talk.

"Exciting two choice quiz," she began to say. Ugh. You have got to be kidding me. I walked to my right and leaned up against the wall and stopped paying attention. I am most definitely not playing a game with this bat shit crazy old lady. I'm sure Gon would play.

Looking up I saw Gon talking to her asking questions about her game and Leorio yelling. Again. 'Well they're nothing if not predictable,' I laughed quietly to myself and sat down. I watched the three of them try and figure out the quiz. Gon was being unusually quiet thinking about the question. After their time was up Leorio walked over and picked up a wooden plank that was leaning on the wall beside me and walked back. What the hell?

He just tried to hit that old lady! Kurapika stopped him before he landed the blow though. I jumped up immediately pissed off that he would try something that stupid.

"Oi!" I shouted.

"You almost made us give up our correct answer," Kurapika said calmly as he was holding back the board with what looked like wooden swords.

Leorio deadpaned and asked about the correct answer. Kurapika explained the game to him. Leorio's face went bright red as he apologized for being the asshole that we all already knew he was. Idiot. When he stopped mumbling his apologies I walked over to him and punched him in the back of his head.

"Idiot," I said with slight anger in my voice, "you don't hit old ladies." I started walking to the sliding door the old lady said we had to go through to get to the tree leaving the idiot in the dirt and Kurapika shaking his head. It looked like a tunnel and she said it would take us two hours to reach the tree. We were to look for people called the Navigators that would lead us to the test site.

I turned back to look for Gon. "Oi Gon," I said as I saw him sitting on the ground deep in thought about something, "c'mon or I'm going to leave you." Gon looked up at me and smiled. I turned and started walking. He followed talking to Kurapika and Leorio about the quiz and how he wouldn't be able to choose if something like that happened. I shook my head as I walked ahead of the boys down the tunnel. Typical Gon.

We had been walking forever. I sighed looking around. There was nothing to look at. I'm so freaking bored I thought for the thousandth time.

"You've been awfully quiet since we started walking in this tunnel."

I turned my head to my left to see Kurapika talking to me.

"Scared of the dark?" he teased with a smirk.

"Psh. More like bored out of my mind," I stated while looking at the opposite wall,"and trying to think of reasons to not smash my head against that wall to end the boredom."

Kurapika laughed at my answer as I turned back to face my brother while still walking.

"Hey Gon. Carry me," was all I had to say as I lifted my arms parallel to the ground. Gon sighed and shook his head saying something about me being lazy. Eh. I'll let that one slide. He stood in front of me and stooped so I could climb on his back. He stood up when I was strapped on like a backpack and began to walk with me in tow.

"I'm taking a nap," I said,"wake me when we get to the tree."

"Mm," was all Gon said as I fell asleep to his rhythmic breathing and footsteps.

oOo

Wow. That's a big tree. We stood in front of the tallest, thickest tree I'd ever seen. There was a wooden house at the base where I supposed we had to go. We walked up to the door and knocked. A few seconds went by without an answer and we knocked again.

"Guess no one is home, " Leorio joked lamely.

Rolling my eyes at him I moved to open the door. When I pushed it open the room was dark and torn to pieces. There was a man bleeding quite a lot on the floor under a huge beast with long ears. The beast was holding an unconscious lady in it's large hands.

It jumped out the window with her and the dying man asked us to save his wife.

"Leorio," I shouted as Gon, Kurapika, and me were running out the door,"take care of this man." I didn't stop to receive an answer.

We were running through the dark forest chasing after the man-beast. Gon jumped up to follow it through the treetops. I saw Gon take out his dads hand me down fishing rod and smack the beast in the face. The beast dropped the girl and Kurapika caught her. I kept running trying to keep up. I jumped up in the treetops as well. I saw Gon slip and miss the next branch when he heard the beast could talk. It happened so suddenly I wasn't sure it happened at all but for a second it looked like there were two beasts. Did they just switch places? Gon didn't seem to notice but I followed the one Gon wasn't following. I could faintly hear the sound of its feet on the trees. I hope Gon will be okay by himself... these aren't ordinary beasts.

I caught up with my beast and it finally stopped and turned around. We were still high up in the treetops. I lifted my hand feeling my Nen starting to lift the beast off its branch. I would cripple it before it could run again. The beast began to speak not sounding scared at all. I slightly released my hold on the creature. Was it smiling?

"You did very well to catch the switch between me and my husband, " the beast said in a cheerful voice," we've never had anyone catch us like that! You must have a quick eye. And a quick mind to already have your Nen mastered enough to be able to lift me off the tree. Im glad I didn't get to experiance whatever it was that you had planned to do to me." It looked like it was excited. What the hell?

"Oh I'm sure you're confused about the events and my behavior," the wife-beast explained at my clearly confused expression,"let's make our way back to the house. I'm sure your friends are already there. I'll explain everything then."

oOo

Back at the house I met up with Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio. As soon as I saw Gon I ran up to him, gave him a hug, and began checking him over. He sighed as I looked for anything wrong or bloody but didn't stop my examination. He was used to this.

As I was checking him over the two beasts and the man and woman were talking. Apparently they're the Navigators we'd been looking for and they were testing us to see if we were worthy to take the exam. I guess we were because soon enough the man and woman transformed into those beasts as well and they all grew wings. Each of them taking one of us by the shoulders they began to fly off with us.

Looking off into the distant sunrise we flew towards Zaban City and the Hunter Exam. I looked over at Gon and he was smiling at me. I smiled back and closed my eyes. This has been one hell of a trip so far.

**So that was chapter four! Kind of boring I know but I always disliked that part in the anime. The exam and meeting Killua is next chapter! I'm excited to write the next part. Anyway thanks so much for reviewing, favoriting, and following! Let me know what you would/wouldn't like to see more of.**

**Princesspeachie99: your review made me chuckle. I'm glad you enjoy it!**

**FuyuShirotsuki: Thanks so much! I'm kind of getting sucked into the story as I write it. Thanks for the review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**At First Sight**

Zaban City was certainly a city you could get caught up in with all its hustle and bustle. There were stalls littering the sides of the street trying to sell you anything from food to cursed objects. Everything here was probably fake. And the people! I had never seen so many people in my entire life. I could feel my skin start to crawl knowing how close I was to all of these people. I should make sure Gon stayed close to me so I could make sure he doesn't buy up the entire market.

I looked behind me to tell him as much but he wasn't there. Just a bunch of perverted men staring at my ass when they thought I wasn't looking. Ugh. So not in the mood for womanizers.

"Gon," I yelled as loud as I could, "where are you!" I could sense Kurapika, Leorio, and the Navigator stop and wait for me as I looked for Gon.

"Here!" I heard him shout as he emerged from a crowded stall. I could feel a scowl set in on my face as I prepared to give him an earful. Gon knew what was coming so he thrust something up close to my face to stop me. Looking at his face smiling I suspiciously looked at what he put in my face.

A necklace. I could feel the anger drain out of me as I inspected it. There was a tiny green metal leaf on a very thin chain. It reminded me of home and I instantly got home sick.

"I got this for you Val! I saw it and it reminded me of you," he explained, " and the guy who sold it to me said it was super lucky! That the last five people to own it had won mansions within a week of buying it!"

I rolled my eyes at him. Gon was so gullible. I took the necklace from Gon and put it on. It was so light I couldn't even feel it. I looked up and smiled at Gon.

"Thanks Gon," I said, "that was sweet of you. Now come on you idiot or I'll leave you behind. And don't buy anything else. I don't care if you see something made by fairies. I will kick your butt if you spend all our money." Grabbing his hand I towed him back to the others.

oOo

"This is where the Hunter Exam is being held?" I asked in disbelief. We were standing outside a normal shabby looking restaurant. This couldn't be right...could it?

The Navigator just smiled at my question and led us inside.

"What will you have?" the big man behind the counter asked. He looked like he was already cooking something. I felt my stomach growl at the smell of the food. 'Gods, I'm starving.

The Navigator answered for us. "We would like four steak combos please. Grilled over a low flame until cooked."

All the man did at the answer was nod once and point to a door off to the side labeled employees only. The Navigator thanked him and the chef went back to cooking as if we were never there. Well so much for getting a cooked meal...

The Navigator led us through the door to a small room with a table and four chairs. I sat down in one and picked an apple out of the bowl of fruit on the table. Chewing on my food I turned back watching the others thank the Navigator. I just nodded my head in goodbye when he bid me farewell. After he left the three guys left standing joined me at the table.

"Ahh!" I looked over to see Gon rubbing his growling stomach, "I can't wait for the steak combo! I'm starved!"

Smirking, I picked up another apple from the bowl and tossed it to him. Gon caught it with a confused look.

"Gon there is no steak combo,"Kurapika explained, looking like he had to tell a kid there was no such thing as Santa Clause, "it was just a password."

Gon's face fell in disappointment and I chuckled. Thick as always. As we were sitting there the room began to shake and descend slowly. A little dial on the wall told us that this was an elevator and we were descending rapidly. Kurapika and Leorio started fighting about what kind of hunter was the best hunter and eventually dragged Gon into it as well.

Huh. Not paying attention to the arguing boys I began to think. What kind of hunter did I want to be? I never really thought about it. When Gon asked me if I was going with him to take the Hunter Exam I didn't think about it. Of course I would go with him. The exam was supposed to be very dangerous. I wouldn't let him take it alone.

*bing*

The sound of the elevator door opening snapped me out of my thoughts. Looking out the doors as I stood I could tell there were hundreds of people gathered. We stepped out of the elevator and the door closed behind us. It looked like we were standing in a huge dark tunnel.

"Hello!"

I stopped looking at my surroundings and instead focused on the little green (yes, green) bean looking man standing in front of me. He had his hand outstretched in front of me and I took the little tag he offered me. 406.

"This is your number," the bean man said, "make sure you wear this on your chest at all times." And with that little bean man walked back towards the entrance to await anymore applicants that might show up.

I pinned my tag on one of my wide white shirt straps and continued standing there where bean man left us we waited for something to happen.

**Killua's POV**

Tsk. Man this is boring. I was leaning against one of the tunnel walls trying to find someone or something to keep me occupied. I sighed and looked up at the ceiling after giving up on my search. No one here is worth any of my time. They're all weak and boring.

Sighing for what felt like the millionth time I turned my attention back to the crowd. Maybe I'll go get another one of those drinks from that fat ass.

I started walking on the outskirts of the crowd looking for Toopa or Tonton or whatever his name was. Getting bored with walking I hopped on my skateboard and glided slowly on the ground.

Finally, seeing Tenten I headed in that direction. He seemed to be talking to some new people I hadn't noticed before. I see a black haired boy, probably around fifteen like me, shake his hand and talk to him. There was a blond boy a little older than me standing with him and some guy with a briefcase. Tutu took out three of his laxative sodas and handed them to the three guys. I smirked. Looks like he got some more fools to fall for it. I stopped my board to see if they would drink it.

I looked in shock as the three sodas were ripped out of their hands with an invisible force and were slammed back into Tadoo as he was sent flying back. I looked back at the three dudes to see which of them did that when I saw some short skinny girl about my age with red hair walk up to them. She seemed to be gripping them out about being stupid or something.

I chuckled at all three of the mens faces. They were so much bigger than her yet they all looked terrified. I chuckled again at the thought of so much anger in one little body.

As if sensing me mentally making fun of their discomfort the girl turned her piercing glare to me and I froze in my tracks. My heartbeat sped up and I seriously considered running away. But I stood my ground and the girl's bright emerald eyes softened after awhile before she looked away. I let out a shaky breath I didn't know I was holding. What the hell? That girl has a freaking hypnotic stare. Still watching the girl I could see all three of the guys apologizing at the same time with their heads hanging. The girl didn't look angry anymore as she stood there. She didn't look anything really except bored.

A small smile began to play at my lips. Maybe this exam would be more fun than I thought.

**Valkyrie's POV **

Now where did those three run off to? I swear I don't pay attention for two seconds and Gon leaves me. Walking, I look for the guys and I spot them a little further ahead away from the crowd. Who are they talking to? There was a short fat man shaking Gons hand and I narrowed my eyes. This guy was no good. I could sense it in his aura. I don't think I want this man around Gon.

With my mind I planted the idea in the fat mans mind to bug off. But he didn't. I raised my eyebrows. Okay then? I guess this guy isn't as weak minded as he felt. But if I pushed an idea into his head to hard I might kill him

Sighing, I just stood out of view and decided to watch them. After some talking on Gon's part the fat man started to pull drinks out his backpack. I smirked. Even Gon wasn't stupid enough to accept food from strangers he just met..

"GON," I yelled in disbelief as the three took the soda, opened them, and began to put them to their mouths.

I was pissed. I felt my Nen snake out of me, grab hold of the cans, and force them back into that fat sack of shit causing him to fly quite a ways back. I marched up to the brainless idiots I called my friends. They all turned around when they realized I was behind them. And the morons looked shocked (shocked!) to see me so angry. That sent me over the edge.

"Are you three freaking insane?!" I yelled. "Could you not tell that man was trying to screw with you?! I mean c'mon! Who takes food from someone you just met!"

All three of them looked like I'd just slapped them. Good.

"Kurapika, " I said in a slightly lower voice," I would have expected better from you. I thought you had a bit more brain in you than these two idiots. And you," I said turning my attention from Kurapika to Leorio, "you are supposed to be the adult here! You're supposed to look after these two when I'm not here! What if Gon-" I cut myself off before I could get anymore worked up. Looking at the three standing in front of me hanging their heads I knew I should stop. They felt bad. Still fuming I felt a pair of eyes on me and turned my eyes beyond the boys to see a cute white haired guy about my age standing on a skateboard with a smirk plastered on his face. As soon as my green eyes met his blue eyes he stopped smirking and just stood there staring not breaking eye contact. After awhile I realized I had been staring like an idiot. Feeling my face blush slightly I slowly turned away from the guy's penetrating stare. However I could still feel his eyes on me as I listened to Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio's apologies.

I waved my hand in the air in acceptance of their apologies. I wasn't even angry anymore. That boys blue gaze had somewhat of a calming effect on my nerves so I was actually quite at ease. That boy... I feel like I've met him before because he seems so familiar. A long time ago in a different life maybe...

My thoughts were interrupted by a blood curdling scream. I looked up to see a man writhing in pain on the cold floor. His arms seemed to be disappearing and turning into flower petals. I raised my eyebrows. Cool trick.

My slightly amused expression met the eyes of the strangest magician I'd ever seen. He wore white face paint with a teardrop symbol and a star symbol, one under each eye. He also wore a white suit with similar shapes on it. Weird. His eyes held mine until he laughed a high pitched laugh and walked away, leaving the already dead armless man on the floor behind him.

Shrugging my shoulders I sat back against the wall I was leaning on. Listening to Gon and the others talk about what just happened I fell asleep.

I woke up to Gon shaking my arm. Rubbing my eyes I looked up at him. "What?" I said as I let out a huge yawn. Instead of saying anything Gon pulled me up by my hand and pointed at the crowd starting to move down the tunnel. Guess we have to follow? I shrugged my shoulders trying to wake up and started walking after the other applicants.

After awhile we started picking up the pace until we were running. I looked around me and sighed. We were in close proximity of hundreds of nasty sweaty people. Most of which were men giving me either death glares or staring at my breasts in a perverted manner. I sighed again and looked down at my boobs. I wish I would have thought about the running aspect and wore a bra more suitable than the little black lacey thing I was wearing now. It's like my boobs were just jumping up and down sayng 'look at me, look at me!'

The guy at the head of the crowd started talking breaking me out of my embarrassed silence.

"What did he say Gon?" I turned to Gon to hear his answer.

"He said," Gon said clearly annoyed I wasn't paying attention,"he's the first phase examiner, Satotz. We're supposed to follow him to phase two. I guess we run for the first test?"

"How much fun." I said with fake enthusiasm. Running? I could run all day and not get winded. Perks of growing up on an island with Gon I suppose. This first phase is going to be quite boring I thought with a sigh.

A skateboard came up behind me and I heard a deep chuckle.

**Done! What did you think about the whole Val/Kil moment I threw in there? Pretty intense. It seems like she remembers him from a long time ago. We'll have to wait and see! Exciting. Anyway please review and follow!**

**Peace out from Strollingcat. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**I Hope I'm Not Sick**

_A skateboard came up behind me and I heard a deep chuckle._

I turned my head slightly to see who had laughed (even though I was pretty sure I already knew who it was). The white haired boy skated up beside me on my right. He turned and looked at me when he was at my side. When his eyes met mine I felt my face flush but I didn't look away. But then again neither did he. It was like his electric blue eyes held my gaze by some unknown force.

"HEY GUY!" Leorio's shouts brought me out of my trance and I looked away from the boy, focusing on the strangers sweaty back in front of me. I had never been so thankful to hear that idiot scream. What was up with that? Weird.

"YOU CAN'T USE A SKATEBOARD! THAT'S CHEATING!" I felt, rather than saw, the white haired boys eyes move from me to Leorio.

"Why," he said in a curious voice. His voice wasn't as deep as Gon's but it was still pretty deep for a guy my age. Of course it was hard to find someone with a deeper voice than Gon. Ever since he turned 13, Gon looked and sounded like a lumberjack. Stout.

"BECAUSE IT'S AN ENDURANCE TEST!" I rolled my eyes at how childish Leorio sounded. Geez old man.

"No it isn't," I heard Gon say from my left,"he just said we had to follow him. Right Val?"

I just nodded my head as Leorio asked,"who's side are you on Gon?"

Gon ignored him and instead turned to the white haired stranger who had jumped off his skateboard in a quick flip. I rolled my eyes at the unnecessary display. Show off. I turned to look at him as he began speaking. There was none of the pull from earlier I noted with relief.

"How old are you guys?" What a strange first thing to say.

"We're both fifteen, " Gon answered with his goofy grin still plastered on his face,"I'm Gon. This is my sister Valkyrie."

At the mention of my name his blue eyes flashed something like recognition for a brief second. He didn't say anything about it so I let it go figuring it was nothing. I probably imagined it.

"I'm Killua," he said and after a slight pause turned back to Leorio and asked, "what about you mister?"

"Mister?! I'm still a teen! I'm almost the same age as you guys!"

What. There was no way. He looked so _old_. At the look of our disbelief Leorio huffed and muttered something about not talking to us anymore and made his way to Kurapika who was on the other side of the crowd.

I laughed as I saw his retreating back and called out to him,"We're sorry Leorio! Please come back!"

Leorio didn't turn around but he did stick his hand in the air and made a very rude hand gesture. I laughed again at his childish tantrum. I felt Killua's eyes on me again and turned my head to meet them.

"Yeeees?" I asked slowly, holding his gaze. Killua just shrugged his shoulders and faced forward.

"You're so...strange," he said in a half amused voice.

"Eh? Why am I strange?" I said with a hint of anger in my voice. Who does this guy think he is?

Killua looked back at me with a half crooked grin but all he did was shrug his shoulders again. I heard Gon laughing to my left and turned to look at him.

"She really is," Gon said still laughing, "but you learn to love her and the weirdness. Most of the time." I heard Killua laugh lightly beside me.

"Gon," I said with a little whine, "not you too?"

"What can I say Val," Gon said in a light voice, "you're hard to get along with sometimes. Especially when you get in one of your moods like earlier."

I sighed but kept quiet. I knew he was right.

oOo

"We've been running forever," I complained,"I'm so freaking bored."

"Val," Gon said causing me to look over at him, "only you would be bored with running."

Before I could retort, however, Killua spoke and I looked over at him instead.

"No she's right," Killua sighed, "this test is extremely disappointing. I heard it was supposed to be hard."

"Yeah," I said as I looked at him.

Trying not to be to obvious I checked him out. Killua was tall. Taller than Gon by a head at least. And Gon was taller than me by about a head! So yeah, Killua was tall to me. He was also thinner than Gon. Gon had a more muscley stoutness to him whereas Killua was almost lanky. You could definitely tell he had muscle but compared to Gon there was no contest.

Staring ahead of me I got sucked into my thoughts. Huh. I just realized I've been comparing everyone I meet to Gon. Well, I reasoned, it's probably because Gon was the only boy I grew up with. I really have no one else to compare these people to. So sue me. Shaking my head I turned to Gon. Feeling my eyes on him he turned to look at me.

"Gon," I said in a bored voice,"carry me. I'm bored."

I heard Killua laugh at my statement until he saw Gon stop, roll his eyes, and squat down.

"What? Are you really going to carry her because she's bored?" Killua asked in disbelief.

"Believe me," Gon said as I scrambled on his back,"it's easier this way than to listen to her complain about how bored she is. You'll thank me later."

I lightly smacked Gon on the back of the head as he stood up with me. Killua was looking at me with the most curious expression. I laughed at his face as Gon began running and Killua stayed at his side.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked while still laughing at his expression.

"You're so strange..." he mumbled looking ahead.

Still smiling, I laid my head against Gon's shoulder and closed my eyes. Ah, looks like it's naptime.

**Killua's POV**

I looked over to see Valkyrie asleep on Gon's back as we ran. Valkyrie. Where did I know that from? I kept thinking that maybe it was from one my previous missions or something but Gon told me she was his sister. Which meant I hadn't killed her family. She never left the island she lived on I bet. Still. The name rang a bell.

_"_Say Killua, " Gon said, tearing me from my thoughts, "why do you want to become a hunter?"

You know, I think I liked this guy. So naturally I'm not going to tell him what I am, right? At least not yet anyway. 'Hey I'm an assassin who has killed thousands of people, stabbed my mom and ran away from home to live my own life' probably wouldn't go over too well. So I told him something that wasn't a lie but not quite the truth either.

"I was bored," I answered, "and I thought this test would be challenging. So far it's a real disappointment. What about you?"

And Gon told me his goal of finding his father. This Gon was really strange. A different strange than the red headed girl asleep on his back though. Gon had an openness about him that made you feel more at ease. That red head was strange in a way you couldn't really describe. Unpredictable and with a darkness to her not unlike his own, although she hid it quite well. I wonder what happened to her to cause her to have such a dark side. Killua glanced up at her sleeping form as Gon was talking away. She looked so peaceful. Not at all like the person she was when she was awake he thought with a smirk. Looking forward he started talking to Gon, occasionally glancing back at the sleeping girl wondering why he even cared at all.

As they came upon stairs the examiner guy with no mouth picked up the pace. I turned to Gon with a bright look.

"Hey Gon," I said," let's race to see who can finish first." As soon as I said it I saw Valkyrie pick her head up and yawn.

**Valkyrie's POV**

"Did somebody say race?" I said while yawning. A race sounded very not boring. I hoped down off of Gon's back as he was still running. Huh. I wonder how long we'd been running up stairs. I caught back up to the two boys and positioned myself between them.

"Hey lazy," Killua said from my right, "it's about time you did some actual work."

I narrowed my eyes. "Oh are you still here old man?" I said with mock innocence. "I'm surprised you could keep up with us. I would have thought you would have broken your hip as soon as we started on the stairs."

Killua's face looked as shocked as if I had slapped him. "O-old man?" he stuttered.

"Oh I'm sorry," I teased with a half concealed smile on my face,"is your hearing gone along with your hair color?"

Without thinking, I reached my hand up and messed his silver white hair. Huh. Soft. At my touch he turned his head and gazed at me with his serious deep blue eyes, all hints of earlier joking gone. I felt my face turn red as I pulled my hand back, looking straight. This boy made me feel weird. It's not something I'm used to and I'm not to sure I like it.

"So what's the prize for winning the race?" I asked, trying to shake this weird tight feeling in my stomach.

"Hm," Gon said thoughtfully from my left,"how about the losers have to buy the winner a meal?"

"Sounds good to me," Killua said.

I smiled. "On your mark.."

"Get set!"

"GO!" All three of us shouted as we raced to the front of the crowd earning dark glares.

**So how did you like that? It was kind of short I know but c'mon I've been sick for the last few days. All I've been doing is sleeping. **

**There was one other thing I wanted to talk to you guys about. Since Gon and Killua are supposed to be quite a bit older in this story than the real one I tried to show that. Nothing super big. But I did want to try and show the maturity level, both mentally and physically, as a little more advanced. I'm sorry if that ticks any of you off! Anyway review please and let me know how I'm . I cant fix it if I don't know what's wrong. Thanks guys you're awesome like always! **

Lani0108: Thanks I'm glad you like it! I really do try to stick to what I think their 15 year old character would be like.


	7. Chapter 7

**I wish I owned HxH... but alas I do not. This is a fluffy chapter.**

**Chapter Seven**

**Tree Sitting**

"Goal!" Gon, Killua, and me shouted as we crossed the finish line with Satotz.

I could hear Gon and Killua fighting about who crossed the line first. I was more interested in what was in front of me. It looked like a swamp honestly. But not your everyday swamp. Ohhh no. I could almost taste the evil on the air. There were sure to be beasts in here to trick, hunt, and stalk you to make sure you're their next entree.

I felt my lips pull up in a dark smile.

'Perfect,' I thought gleefully letting the dark side of me loose, 'let them come. I'll kill every last creature in this death swamp.'

"Hey Val," I heard Gon say, "Satotz said we had a three way tie. So I'm going to buy you dinner, you're going to buy Killua's, and he's going to buy mine."

At the sound of Gon calling out to me, I could feel myself turn back into pre revelation dream Valkyrie. No bloodlust, no urge to murder, no making entire swamps go extinct. I shuttered at the memory of the bloodlust feeling. I don't like being that way. I don't want to kill, I thought desperately, Gon would hate me. Wouldn't he? I don't know. And this new guy Killua would definitely hate me if he found out what I am. I don't know why I care so much if he does or not. All I know is I know I don't want him to hate me. It made my stomach tight just thinking about it.

"Umm...Val?" I heard Gon softly say behind me.

Realizing I still had my back to the two guys, I quickly tried to rein in my emotions. Turning around I put an innocent face on hoping they didn't notice the tremendous amount of bloodlust I just let go. Looking at Gon's face you could tell he didn't notice a thing as he repeated himself with a goofy grin.

I looked at Killua after Gon had finished talking. He knew. I saw it in his eyes. Only there was no fear as I would have expected, only curiosity. I gave him the tiniest of smiles hoping that he wouldn't rat me out to Gon, hoping that he wouldn't run away screaming. Instead, I saw him return my smile with a genuine one of his. He doesn't think I'm a freak, I thought while letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Giving him a genuine smile of my own I looked away.

Huh. That's the second time Killua has surprised me. Usually people are very predictable and easy to read but Killua...was not.

Huh.

oOo

All the remaining hopeful contenders that could keep up with Satotz were standing just outside the iron doors that were shuttling. A man who was almost out was screaming for someone to stop the door but everyone just stared as it slammed in his face. Geez. Sucked to be him, Val thought with a smirk. He's going to have to run all the way back..

"The Numere Wetlands," Satotz began saying, causing all of us to turn from the doors to pay attention, "also known as Swindlers Swamp. The beasts here will do anything to trick you to following them and throwing away your life. Be careful. If you let them decieve you, you're dead. We must cross this place to reach Phase Two. So do try and keep up. You don't want to get lost here."

"Tsk," I heard Leorio say smugly behind me,"how can they trick us if we're expecting it?"

I rolled my eyes at his statement. Leorio is almost as dense as Gon. There's no way he's making it out of this swamp without my help. Just as I was thinking that a man came out from behind the bunker we were standing by. He looked pretty beat up and was screaming something along the lines of Satotz not being the real examiner. I rolled my eyes again. Ridiculous. Only a fool would fall for this trick. True to form Leorio immediately started babbling about how he was tricked blah, blah, blah. Idiot. I turned around and walked up to Killua and stood beside him. I was pretty sure he was the only one with enough sense to see through this.

"Idiots," I whispered to him so the others couldn't hear me, "I'm fairly certain their stupid might be contagious so I'm standing back here with you."

I look over at Killua after I tell him this and see him shaking with silent laughter. Smiling, I turned back to the scene. The clown man threw cards at the fake man and Satotz. Well. That's one way to clear up confusion. The fake one is dead and the real one is alive. I looked over at the idiotic face Leorio and the rest of the peoplewho fell for it had on.

"Idiots," I said as we began running through the swamp following the examiner.

"You know," I heard Killua say to me,"you say that word a lot."

I smirked at him. "But you have to admit," I said," I never use it unless it is necessary. To that, Killua just glanced at me out of the corner of his eye and smiled. I gave him a small smile of my own and looked forward.

Ah. This tightness in my stomach has got to stop. I'm going develop an ulcer.

oOo

We had been running for quite some time when Killua turned to us with a serious expression on his face.

"Gon," he started, "we need to move to the front. I don't like being this close to Hisoka right now. It's dangerous. I can smell it in the air."

"Eh?" Gon said. "Smell it it the air?"

As Gon was busy smelling the air like the dog he was I turned to Killua with a curious look. "Who's Hisoka?" I asked.

As an answer, Killua's blue eyes moved from mine to the jester running a few men behind us. Oh. Well at least I know his name now and don't have to keep calling him clown man. Looking back at Hisoka I could tell what Killua meant. Hisoka was practically oozing bloodlust.

"Uh," I said," Gon I agree with Killua. We should move up."

"Okay," Gon said, "LEORIO! KURAPIKA! VALKYRIE AND KILLUA SAID WE SHOULD MOVE UP!"

Annoyed at Gon's stupidity I pulled my arm back and punched him in the back of the head.

"Ow! What did I do?" Gon whined at me with tears in his eyes.

"Idiot," was all I mumbled as I focused on moving to the front.

After a few minutes of running I noticed Gon kept looking behind us until he finally just stopped. I stopped with him and Killua stood slightly behind me waiting on us to continue.

"Gon?" I asked, confused as to why he stopped.

He looked down at me and smiled. "I'm going to make sure they're okay. See you at phase two Val." was all he said before vanishing into the thick fog.

"Gon!" I yelled. I started to make my way after him but felt a hand shoot out and grab mine. Surprised, I looked at my right hand and saw a slightly paler hand than mine holding me. I turned around and looked at Killua who was staring at me with a slight blush on his cheeks. I felt my face blush as well and looked down at our still entwined hands.

"C'mon," I heard Killua say with a husky voice,"he's a big boy and can take care of himself. We'll see him at the finish line."

I felt a little tug from his hand and looked up at him trying to gently pull me towards the group that was up ahead. I sighed and looked back once more before finally relenting and letting Killua take me towards the finish. As we started running I felt him let go of my hand. I felf disappointed as I felt his warm palm part with mine. Come on Valkyrie, I thought to myself, you don't even know this boy. But still, even with my internal pep talk, I could feel my heart beat loud in my chest at the thought of Killua touching me.

oOo

We eventually caught up to the group and continued running with them. After a bit we saw the fog started the thin until it was gone completely. We started slowing down until we stopped completely, standing in front of a giant gate connected to a long tall brick wall.

"You will now wait here for phase two," we heard Satotz say,"you may do what you like until then."

I looked around and didn't see Gon so I decided to go sit under a tree away from everyone else. I picked one big shaded tree close to the trail so I would be the first to see him, Kurapika, and Leorio arrive. Walking towards the tree I felt Killua silently following me. Taking a seat under the maple I leaned my head back against the tree and stared up into the canopy. After a few seconds I noticed Killua didn't sit down with me. He was standing by my outstretched feet when I glanced over at him.

I giggled at his expression. His eyes wandered over to mine as I laughed. His cool blue eyes made my heart skip a beat when he looked at me like that. All serious.

"You look so bored," I said, "or pissed. I can't decide at the moment."

His serious face lightened somewhat at my comment, making me blush with him still staring. I reached over and grabbed his hand to pull him down to sit. I laughed at his shocked expression when I touched him.

"Sit," I said as I pulled him down to the ground beside me. When he sat down I let go of his hand and crossed my arms.

After a few minutes passed I turned my head back to Killua to look at him, only to realize he was already staring at me. When I looked at him his face got really red and he looked away. I felt myself smile kind of liking the way his blush looked on his pale skin. This is so strange, I thought as I stared at Killua's turned face, I've never had these thoughts about anyone before this.

"Hey Killua?" I said causing him to turn back towards me.

"Hm?"

"What's your family like?" I wanted to know more about him. I knew next to nothing.

He seemed taken aback by my question. Gazing into my eyes I could see this was a touchy subject by the look of reluctance on his face. Feeling bad for asking I looked away from him.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly, "I shouldn't have asked."

After a few seconds I heard him start to talk barely more than a whisper. "No it's 's just I feel like if I tell people what I am then they'd run from me and I...don't want you to run from me. I've never had friends before and I feel like I could become friends with you guys. You and Gon."

I stared into his blue eyes and saw that he was upset wanting me to understand. I wanted to tell him I understood but what came out of my mouth was completely different.

"Gon found me in the forest when we were six," I started and looked away from him. I could feel his curious gaze on me as I continued. "I didn't remember why I was there or what happened to me. All I could remember was my name. But they took me in, my Aunt Mito and Gon. They were all the family I knew." I stopped to gather my thoughts. Do I really want to tell him the rest? Looking over at him and seeing the curiosity in eyes I decided to finish my story.

"On the day of my fifteenth birthday I had a dream and when I woke, I remembered everything. My family...my family is assassins. They wanted me killed but my father thought it would be better if he just made me disappear until I was old enough to be useful again." I paused looking away from his shocked face. I felt tears sliding down my cheeks but I couldn't seem to stop talking. "I've killed hundreds if not thousands of people. And I still get the urge to kill even now after all these years. I am not a good person although Gon still believes I can change. But I don't know." I trailed off my sentence waiting for Killua to get up and leave.

I would rather he leave before I get to attached. Needless to say human contact was the last thing I expected so when I felt a warm finger brush the tears off my left cheek, I looked over at him with surprise. He was smiling in a way that said he completely understood. And that he wasn't going to freak out and run away. I was so relieved at his reaction I started laughing. Killua pulled his hand back with the most curious expression on his face. I was about to ask him about it when I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. Turning I saw Gon and Kurapika jogging up to us. I was on my feet in less than a second.

"Gon!" I yelled as I ran to him leaving Killua standing under the tree alone.

**Killua's POV**

"...I am not a good person even though Gon still believes I can change. But I don't know." She finished quietly.

I stared at her as she sat there crying slightly, not looking at me. I felt my frozen heart, that I thought had long ago lost all feeling, warm slightly. And it's all because this girl who was pouring her life out to me, looking like she couldn't stop the flow of words if she wanted. I saw her silent tears and unconsciously reached out and caught them with my finger. She turned and looked at me seeming about as shocked as I was at the contact. Why did I do that? I pulled my hand away wondering for the second time why I even cared at all.

I was about to tell her that I didn't care about all that stuff. That I knew exactly how it felt to have a family that only cared about your usefulness. I was about to tell her about me and my family, feeling slightly guilty I didn't trust her to not run from me when she trusted me not to run from her. As I opened my mouth I saw her perk up and turn to her right. Her face brightened up at the sight of her surrogate brother and her blond friend. She stood up quickly, all signs of her early distress gone, and flew towards Gon with amazing speed. She jumped up and hugged him. I watched in amusement as she made Gon struggle for air because she had her arms locked around his throat to tight.

She let go of Gon and hugged Kurapika next.

Rage. I wanted that pretty boy dead. I wanted to see the life leave his pathetic eyes. I would end his filthy blood line. Before I could start towards him however, Valkyrie let go and stepped back. I felt the bloodlust slowly leave me as I stood there under the tree's shadow. Soon I felt no need to murder the guy as I stood there and watched Valkyrie joke with Gon and Kurapika. She didn't seem to act any different towards Kurapika than she did to Gon.

Killua wondered again why he cared. Standing there watching her red hair blow around in the slight breeze he came to the conclusion that it no longer mattered why he cared about her or not.

All that mattered was he did.

Strange.

**That's the end of chapter seven! I really enjoyed writing this fluffy chapter. You know how it goes! Review! Seriously. It makes my day when you review. You guys are awesome!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Unexpected**

Cooking. Why did it have to be cooking.

We were standing in a large yard with tons of areas for cooking and every utensil imaginable (not that I knew what any of them did). The two examiners, Menchi and Buhara, were seated up on a platform explaining what we had to do to complete the second phase. Cooking. Ugh. I was going to fail.

I let out a small groan as the examiner was still speaking. I felt Gon's eyes on me and turned to meet them. Any little glimmer of hope for passing this test was destroyed the second I saw the pity on his face.

"There's always next year, huh?" I said trying, unsuccessfully, to not sound like a beaten puppy. I felt Kurapika, Leorio, and Killua look at me curiously as Gon just stared with his pity gaze.

"What do you mean?" Kurapika said while placing his hand on my shoulder. "I'm sure we'll do okay. I mean, I'm sure it won't be that hard right?"

I just gave him a small smile as I turned to listen to Menchi the examiner finish explaining the rules.

oOo

"UGH," Buhara, the second examiner, groaned, "this is so...is so..."

I would never find out just how terrible Buhara thought my dish was. In the end he just lifted up his little sign indicating I'd failed. As I turned and walked away I saw Menchi and Buhara exchange a look of pity. I let go a breath I was holding in a sigh. Well, I can't say I didn't expect it.

I walked back up to Gon and the other's, who had yet to present their pig. They each had a sweat drop coming from their head and I heard them muttering as I took my place beside Killua and Gon.

"How did she fail...he passes everyone..." Killua.

"I knew she was bad...but dang..." Gon.

"Poor girl..." Leorio.

"The pig did turn out a little...green." Kurapika.

I rolled my eyes and sighed at their poor attempt to keep their voice down. "I can still hear you, idiots."

They didn't say much after that.

oOo

Turns out it didn't matter that my food tasted like absolute shit. After everyone was through presenting their dish (and failing), the Hunter Board Chairman Netero fell from his airship to save the day. Basically he told Menchi to stop being a bitch and choose a different test. Which leads us up to where we are now. Standing on the top of In Half I looked over the edge at the drop.

"So all we have to do is get a spider eagle egg?" I asked Menchi wearily.

She had just jumped off the cliff and returned with one of the giant eggs on a giant updraft of wind. I gained a little more respect for the scantily dressed woman. But not much.

"Yes," she said to me, "that's all."

Looking back over the edge I heard Killua and Gon talking all excited. "Now this is what I've been waiting for!" I heard Gon exclaim.

I felt Gon and Killua move to stand on either side of me and look down.

"Ready Val?" Gon said from my right.

"Uhh...no," I said, "give me a minute. I'm not suicidal like you two lunatics."

It's not that I was scared of heights or anything. Gon and I would always climb the cliffs back home and I never got scared. It's just I don't think this counts as heights since I can't even see the bottom. I'd say it's more like a black hole.

During my internal monologue I realized Gon and Killua had got deathly silent. Now, I don't know about Killua but in Gon's case it's never good for me when he gets that quiet. I looked up at Killua and Gon who were staring at each other in silence with the biggest shit eating grins on their faces. Well, Killua's was more like a shit eating smirk. Either way, I knew what was about to happen so I quickly started to back up.

Ah to slow.. I felt both of their hands shoot out and grab both of mine. I sighed. No escape.

"Are you ready Valkyrie?" I heard Killua repeat Gon's earlier question.

I turned and looked at him. I had the intention of saying something witty and sarcastic but my words were stuck in my throat at the look on his face. He was looking at me with a mixture of excitement and lightness that made me go weak in my knees. I felt my face flush. Good thing the guys were holding me up. I realized he was still waiting on a response so I nodded my head once. Killua turned his head and smirked at Gon before the two of them jumped off the cliff with me in tow, like the lunatics they were.

I felt a little scream escape me as my feet left solid ground. I heard the two boys laugh at my reaction over the sound of the wind in my ears. The thin spider eagle webs were getting closer and closer. I released my death grip on their hands as I prepared to grab the string of web.

Catching it with both hands I felt my body instantly stop. I guess these little webs were stronger than they looked? Looking down below my dangling feet I could see hundreds and hundreds of the giant eggs pocketed here and there. Bingo.

"Hey Gon," I said to him still right beside me on the web, "I'll see you up top okay? Don't die." Of course I knew he wouldn't. Not in something like this anyway. I trusted his instincts more than I trusted my own.

Looking back down at the eggs I let my nen flow forth and grab hold of the egg and quickly pull it back towards me. When it was within reach I took it and placed it under my left arm. Still holding onto the web with my right hand I pulled my nen back from the egg and instead focused it on my body.

I really hope this works...

Letting go of the web altogether I pushed myself up with my nen as if I were just some object. I laughed as I shot to the top of the cliff at no time at all and landed softly on my feet.

"I didn't die!" I sighed in relief. I heard a deep chuckle and turned around curiosity evident in my eyes. I was unaware I had an audience.

"My, my, that's quite some trick you have there. I would imagine it's a family secret eh? Only a certain few people on this planet have the type of aura to even attempt powers such as yours." I looked up into Chairman Netero's knowing smile with a shocked expression.

"Y-you know my family?" I stuttered. He just smiled at me. I realized my mouth was hanging open and quickly shut it. I was acting like an idiot. Pulling myself together I put on an indifferent expression.

"I don't care anyway," I said to him, "that's not my family anymore. Gon is my family now."

After a small silence Netero said, "Just because you do not consider the Rain lineage your family anymore, does not mean that they will not search for you if they're in need of your skills."

I felt my body go cold at his words. They wouldn't do that...would they? I knew the answer to that. If they thought I'd be of use they would hunt me down to the ends of the planet and kill anyone in their way. Gon and Mito's faces popped in my head and I felt a surge of fear run through me. No I can't lose them-

My thoughts were interrupted by a warm hand placed on my shoulder. Looking up I saw Chairman Netero look at me in a comforting way.

"Listen," he said in a low voice, "just because one day they might come looking for you does not mean you have to just let them take you. You have a say in your future. I can sense you're not a heartless person so I know you will care about those around you first and foremost. All I can tell you is train. Become strong so that those who oppose you will never be able to take those you love."

And with that he turned and walked back towards the airship we came here on, giving me the smallest hope and the largest goal. I will become stronger, I thought fiercely as people began popping up from the cliff behind me. I won't lose.

oOo

After everyone had made it back to the top I went and put my egg with the rest in that giant boiling pot. Still lost in thought I ignored Gon waving from some distance away and instead sat on a slab of rock isolated from everyone else.

My family. Gon and Mito. My friends. Leorio, Kurapika, and...Killua. I'd never had friends before Gon and I joined the Hunter Exam. I really liked the feeling of having people other than Gon and Mito care about me. I didn't want to lose any of them.

"Hey."

I looked up and saw Killua standing there holding two of the cooked eggs. He held out the one in his left hand and I took it.

"Thanks," I said quietly. He just nodded his head and took a seat beside me on the flat rock. Absent mindedly I began tearing the shell off, not really caring about eating it. After awhile Killua broke the silence.

"If you aren't going to eat that, I will. That was damned good." I looked over to his empty hands and the shell in front of him. Looking back at mine I saw I already took off all the shell. I didn't even notice. Man that old man really shook me up.

Sighing, I took a small bite of the egg.

Yuck.

"Ugh," I said to him, "you can have it. I hate eggs. Even the incredibly rare spider eagle eggs," I said sarcastically.

"You're so weird," he said as he reached over and snatched the egg out of my open hands. I turned and watched him eat the thing in five huge bites. He turned his head and stared at me when he shoved the last big piece in his mouth.

"And you're such a pig, old man." I laughed and poked his puffed cheek with my finger. He just opened his mouth close to my face in response, letting me see all the partially chewed egg.

"Ew gross," I said in a laughing tone as I pushed him away.

He started laughing at me response and I felt my stomach do flips at the sound. Killua hardly ever laughs. He swollowed his food still looking at me with his icy blue eyes.

"You asked for it. Don't call me old man." He said with laughter still in his eyes but not smiling.

Rolling me eyes I turned and stood up.

"C'mon," I said without looking at him, "everyone is boarding the airship. I don't want to be stuck out here with an old man like you."

Walking towards the ship I felt Killua fall in beside me.

"Oh you would enjoy it," he said in a serious voice giving me a gaze to make my knees weak.

Rolling my eyes at him I turned and looked away, feeling a light blush and the flutter of a thousand butterflies in my stomach.

**So how was it? I've actually had this chapter finished for a few days and I've just been to lazy to post it. So please review! I'm starting to feel like this is just an online notebook with the lack of feedback. But still you guys are awesome like always for reading! Thanks so much !**


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own HxH

**Chapter Nine**

**The Truth**

After we had boarded the airship, Chairman Netero told us we had until the following morning to reach our destination. He also added that we could use our free time to do whatever we like. After his speech everyone started wandering off in search of food and drink. Soon the only people left in the large room were Gon, Kurapika, Killua, Leorio, and me. And to be honest my anxiety of being around people was starting to get to me. I needed to get someplace alone, and fast, before I freak out.

I was about to make myself scarce when Kurapika asked me if I wanted to join him and Leorio in resting since I wasn't going to be joining Killua and Gon. I smiled at him mischievously. What a perfect way to screw with him. I lightly slapped his arm in mock offence.

"Kurapika," I gasped, "I am a lady! How dare you ask me to share your bed with another man!"

Kurapika's face instantly turned about five shades of red as he started stammering his apologies and trying to explain that wasn't his intention. At his reaction I burst into a fit of laughter. Glancing at the other three guys you could see that they clearly thought I was insane from the expressions they wore.

I turned around and walked towards the door without explaining to a confused Kurapika what the joke was. Geez that guy was too serious. Or maybe my anxiety already had me freaking out and acting weird.

"See," I heard Gon say to, I'm assuming, Killua, "I told you she was weird."

No one answered Gon but I'm guessing they were all nodding their head in assent. Smiling as I got to the door, I pushed it open and stepped out into the cold, empty hallway.

"Ah," I whispered to myself, "alone at last."

Yawning, I started to make my way down the deserted corridor. I looked out of the windows I passed and noticed it was still day. The sun was beginning to set behind the distant mountains giving everything it touched a golden glow.

Up ahead I saw a large open room off to the side of the hallway. Curiosity took the best of me and I poked my head around the corner. It looked like an ordinary cafeteria with bench seats and a concession line. I really didn't want to be around people very much so soon after getting away from them but I could feel my stomach growling and I knew I'd regret not eating.

Skirting the edge of the room, trying to avoid unnecessary oogles or sexist comments from the burly men, I made my way to the food line. When I got there I was the only one getting food so I didn't have to wait thank goodness. I grabbed a plate and piled it with mashed potatoes, pizza, chicken thighs, rice, and a sweet bread thing. My plate was completely full of food and I know I should feel embarrassed but I wasn't. This is how I always ate.

Grabbing one last piece of bread I stuck it in my mouth (seeing as there was no more room on my plate) and turned around to walk away. I bumped into someone tall and built like a brick wall. I looked up at who was so rude as to stand directly behind me and saw Hisoka. The angry comment I had ready died in my throat at the look on his pretty face. He was looking at me like I was tonight's dinner not at all trying to hide the fact that he was staring with a major creeper smile. I realized how close he was standing to me and stepped back a few feet. Taking the bread out of my mouth I looked up at him in what I hope was a defiant glare.

"Can I help you?" I was relieved that my voice sounded steady and strong. Not at all freaked out like I was. The jester just laughed a high pitched laugh.

"Hm," he said with a smile, "now that you mention it there was something I came up here to see about."

My face must have looked confused because he added, "I was seeing if you were indeed the person I thought you were. I wasn't sure but I definitely am now. Blazing red hair and emerald eyes? It's quite obvious."

"Are you freaking kidding me," I said exasperated, "does every damned person on this airship know who I am?"

Hisoka just smiled at my small tantrum and said, "And you have the infamous temper as well. How delightful! I am curious though. Why are you here? Last I checked the Rain family does believe the Hunter exam is...below them."

I was ticked now. Who did this clown think he was? I could feel his psychotic bloodlust and yet my anger overcame my fear of dying.

"Oi, clown," I said pointing my finger at his chest, "what I do is none of your business. Now if you'll excuse me."

Dropping my hand I walked right by him, my arm almost touching his, as I strolled away. I made my way through the room, not caring about all the stares I was earning. Once I was out in the corridor I leaned against the wall and let out a deep breath. I must have a freaking death wish, I thought miserably as I looked down at my shaky hands still holding my tray. Feeling strangers eyes on me, I pushed off the wall and continued walking down the hallway, feeling the weight of their perverted gazes burning into my back. Usually, I would feel embarrassed being objectified like that but that meeting with Hisoka had me shook up and I just wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible and be alone.

I walked quite some time not even knowing what I was looking for until I found it. There was a slim glass door that let out onto a small railed balcony that I let myself through. I hadn't even realized the sun had set until I stood outside looking at the stars. Stepping out into the warm night air, I took a seat against the wall not wanting to get to close to the edge in case I toppled over.

Sighing, I started to pick at my cold food. It probably was quite good if I had eaten it hot but now it just tasted like cold grease.

Stupid Hisoka. Getting me all frazzled about my family. Seriously how many people did know who I was anyway? It was frustrating when you were trying to let the past go. And the fact that he was staring me up and down like I was next on his I'm-going-to-fuck-shit-up list wasn't really helping all that much either.

Getting frustrated I stabbed my fork into what was left of my chicken and tossed my plate to the side. Stupid nasty chicken. Feeling like this day could have ended better, I laid down on my back looking up at the stars. I laid there for what seemed like hours with everything and nothing on my mind.

'Well,' I thought as I finally felt my eyelids getting heavy, 'at least I finally get some alone time.'

Even though I wanted to be by myself, my tired brain couldn't help but conjure up a certain white haired boy as I let sleep overcome me.

**Killia's POV**

"Whatever Gon," I said to the spiky haired guy, "we won't be able to take the ball. I'm going to go rest."

"That's fine," Gon said with a curious expression on his face, "I'm going to make him use his right hand!"

Shrugging, I turned and walked through the door leaving Gon and the old man behind. I had to get out of there. I felt my perfect mask of composure slipping and in it's stead came the killer with no remorse. Gon had accepted that I was an assassin but I think it was a little too soon to show him first hand what a terrible excuse for a human I am. I didn't want him to see me kill that old man. Still feeling my uncontrollable rage pulse through my veins I continued slowly down the dark hallway, not knowing where I was going.

"Hey man," I heard some guy behind me say, "you should apologize when you knock into someone!"

Tsk. Not likely. I don't apologize. Especially to bottom feeders like these two. I felt a hand land roughly on my shoulder and before the guys even had time to breath out they were dead at my feet. Glancing at my claws I noticed I didn't even get them dirty. Not sparing the two nameless dead men a second glance I continued down the hallway, strolling slowly and without a sound.

oOo

'Is she insane,' I thought incredulously as I stared through the glass door at the red haired girl. He had continued through the hallway in his foul mood when he passed by a door leading outside. He saw something move which had caught his eye so he stepped closer to see that it was Valkyrie. Sleeping on a freaking balcony in the middle of the night. Not to mention she was thousands of feet up in the air with nothing to keep her from rolling off. I mean, yeah there was a railing. But it was just for your waist when you were standing up. Not for idiots who decided to sleep on a freaking balcony.

Sighing, I slid the door open and stepped out in the night air. Between her and Gon I didn't know who was the more idiotic sometimes. I paused for a moment thinking. Definitely Gon, I decided. But she was a close second for pulling this.

I walked the short distance to her sleeping form and looked down at her sleeping face. I felt the frustration I had been keeping since the fight with the old man slip away at the sight of her sleeping peacefully. She was laying on her back with her face tilted towards the door I just walked out of. Her mouth was slightly open and every now and then her rosy lips would move silently as if she were talking to someone in her dream.

Not really knowing why, I sat down beside her. I was sure to keep a little bit of space between us so I wouldn't wake her. Looking back down at her, I watched her blood red hair blow around softly in the breeze, tickling her face. She really was quite...cute. As soon as I had that thought I felt my stomach clench up. I looked away as if she could hear my thoughts. What was wrong with me? She's just some stupid girl I just met. I've met tons of girls.

My parents were always trying to get me to pick one of the many rich and powerful young girls they bring over. Daughters of rich and powerful men that would continue the Zoldyck bloodline when I chose to marry. I didn't want any of that. I didn't want any of them. They were bred to look nice and to sound nice and to try and please the man they were to marry. I hated them all. They were all the same.

Glancing back down at the sleeping girl I wondered what it was that made her different.

**Valkyrie's POV **

I felt my body become one with the shadows as I ran stealthily down the deserted dark alley. I could hear my target ahead of me panting trying to escape. How did this mission turn so wrong? This was supposed to be a simple in and out. One murder and no trace. The info I was given wasn't complete. This man wasn't alone and they were expecting me. I had to kill the woman who tried to protect him while he got away. Her crimson blood still coated the dagger I had in my left hand.

I felt my trained muscles tighten as I pushed myself faster. I wouldn't let this man escape.

Rounding the corner onto a dark street I saw the man. He was getting tired and I saw the fear in his eyes as he glanced back. I felt the instincts kick in as I pushed my four year old body to the limit and rushed in front of him. I felt the malicious grin spread on my face as he stopped in his tracks and backed slowly away from me. I walked slowly towards him keeping an even distance between us. Not getting any closer or further away.

The man tripped backwards over a piece of uneven sidewalk and fell to the ground. He made no attempt to get up. This man knew he was dead. I could see the fight leave his eyes as a pool of tears clouded them.

"Why," the man said barely above a whisper, "what did I do to deserve this..?"

Standing in front of him, I tensed my body back to lunge at the man with my already bloody dagger.

I saw him about to protest but it was to late. I sprung forward and slashed a giant gap in the mans throat watching the life leave his eyes.

oOo

"Valkyrie."

I know that voice. I slowly opened my eyes to see Killua's icy blue eyes staring at me with curiosity from about an inch from my face. I looked down to see that I had Killua pinned against the wall where he was sitting, one of my daggers pressed to his throat. His right hand was holding my left, keeping my dagger from slitting his neck. Even so, I could see a thin red line of blood escaping from the tip of the knife pressed against him.

"Valkyrie," he said again in a soft tone. I looked back into his hypnotic blue eyes as he began speaking to me gently as if I were a wild animal. "Valkyrie, put down the knife."

After a second, where I was slowly started to dawn on me. I wasn't killing this man. This man was Killua. I felt a pang in my heart at the thought of killing him.

Slowly lowering my blade from his throat I stood up. Feeling a little light headed, I stepped back from the white haired boy I almost killed. Killua stood up after me still keeping eye contact.

"I-I...I'm so..." I was so what? Sorry? Sorry I was a monster? A killer who couldn't quite kick the habit? I searched Killua's eyes for some sign that he was leaving, that he didn't want to get messed up in whatever the hell was wrong with a monster like me. His face was unreadable staring back at me, making me feel completely naked under his piercing gaze. I felt my face blush as I looked away.

"Valkyrie," he said in a gentle voice. I still didn't look back at him. I could feel tears pooling in my eyes.

"What?" I said. Hearing all the pain in my voice, I mentally cringed. I hate feeling weak. This boy standing in front of me always made me feel vulnerable and weak.

I felt his warm hand reach up and cup my face. He turned my face towards him so he could look me in the eye which only made me cry harder. I closed my eyes so he didn't have to see me like that. I wish he would just call me a crazy bitch and just leave already. I didn't want him to see me fall apart. Feeling his hand drop from my face I figured he finally gave up and left.

I felt his arms wrap around me in a tight hug. My eyes flew open at the unexpected contact and I immediately stopped crying. After a few seconds I felt my arms reach up and hug him back like it was completely natural to hug this boy I barely knew.

Being the hormonal teenager that I was I couldn't help but blush at the feel of his muscles. They were so much bigger than they seemed. His whole body seemed like muscles. I took a deep breath.

"You smell like chocolate," I heard myself say. I felt my face flush deeper as I realized what I just said.

I felt his body shake with laughter and smiled at the deep sound in his chest. After awhile I reluctantly pulled away from him and wrapped my arms around myself. It's cold out here without his warmth.

"Thank you," I said, pleased that I didn't sound weak. "I figured you would have freaked out and left. Well, I tried to kill you. So I would have understood."

"Valkyrie," he said slowly, "I was going to tell you before but I didn't think you'd understand. I thought you'd run from me. And I didn't want that at all. But then you told me your past and that made me feel shitty. Shitty because I didn't trust you. I am sorry."

"Tell me what?" I said confused.

"My name is Killua Zoldyck," he started, "I am an assassin from a very powerful family of assassins. I was supposed to be the heir. I didn't want that crap. I didn't want to lead my family and the next generation I was supposed to give them. So I left. They put up a fight so I...physically removed myself from the situation. I just want to be able to live my own life. I'm tired of being a tool. I'm tired of being used."

I just looked up at him in shock. Killua Zoldyck? An assassin? Well I guess it's not really so surprising. I always thought this guy was weird from day one. It didn't even bother me really that he didn't tell me when I asked about it the other day. I looked up at his face to see that he was expecting an answer. Probably for me to freak out from the look of reluctance on his face.

"So tell me Killua Zoldyck," I said with a smirk, "how does an old man like you expect me to believe you're an assassin when you can't even climb stairs without breaking your hip."

Killua looked confused, then relieved, then he got a mischievous grin on his face.

"Valkyrie," he said as he slowly walked towards me, "what did I tell you about calling me old man?"

He reached out for me but I dodged it and ran in through the glass door laughing. I felt Killua hot on my trail as I ran through the corridor at top speed still laughing wildly.

"GON," I yelled as I was running, "GON SAVE ME FROM YOUR PSYCHOTIC FRIEND!"

I saw Gon poke his head out from a room take one look at me and Killua and rolled his eyes before I knocked into him at top speed.

"OW! VALKYRIE!"

**So that's the end of nine! I know it was a bit longer than usual but I didn't even notice until I was done writing it. My apologies! Anyway thank you to everyone who reviews and follows my little story. You guys are the best.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I own a lot of things. HxH isn't one of those things.**

**Chapter Ten**

**Trick Tower**

"Ouch," I mumbled as I stood up. Looking around I saw that Kurapika, Gon, Leorio, and Killua had all fallen into the same room as me. I looked back up at the trap door I had fallen through about twenty feet up and back down at the brick floor I landed on.

"Well," Kurapika said as he dusted himself off, "that was a very short farewell."

"It seems all the doors led to the same room," Leorio said.

Looking around the dark room I saw the only light was coming from a computer monitor a few feet away. I walked over to examine it.

"What's this?" I said. "'The six of you must follow the will of the majority to reach the goal.'"

"Look," Gon said from my right, "there are six stop watches."

He pointed at a small table beneath the monitor that I overlooked before. I picked up one of the little watches and saw that it had a clock, an x button, and an o button on it.

"Could it be that we won't be able to leave this room until another person drops in?" Kurapika said.

"Correct!" A voice on an intercom system said. "I am Lippo. I am the prison warden here as well as the third phase examiner. You have chosen the path of majority rule. To get to the bottom cooperation is key. However you may not start until one more person joins. Good luck Gentlemen! Oh, and miss."

The intercom cut out after that and we were all silent for a moment.

"Well," I began and felt everyone's eyes turn to me, "this sucks. We have to wait? What if no one else comes?"

"Then we fail I guess," Kurapika said, "although I think that is quite an anticlimactic way to fail the exam, myself."

"Say Killua," Gon said, "Can I try out your skateboard now?"

Killua grinned at Gon. "Only if I get to try your fishing rod."

I sighed at their childish antics.

As the boys started playing with their little toys I went to sit against the opposite wall to wait. I watched Gon fall down over and over trying to do some kind of a flip on his board before I leaned my head back and closed my eyes.

I guess I fell asleep because I woke up to a bunch of commotion. Opening my eyes with a yawn I looked for the cause of everyone freaking out.

Oh. Great.

That fat piece of crap Tonpa is our sixth member? I sighed and stood up. Walking towards the group I could hear Gon talking to him. Ah, ever trusting Gon. As I stepped up beside Leorio I saw Tonpa turn and look at me. All the color drained from his face once he recognized me.

I smiled darkly at him. It's good that he remembers what happens when you mess with Gon. I'm sure he still has quite a few bruises to show for it too.

"S-so," Tonpa began as he strapped on the one remaining watch, "what do we do now?"

As he said that I looked past him as the wall began to move. When it was done it showed a door with another one of those computer monitors on it.

"Finally," I said in relief as we made our way to the door.

"Multiple choice already?" I heard Kurapika ask.

"Huh," I said indifferent, "I guess so. At least we know what we're going to push. I don't plan on staying in this room forever."

I heard the rest of them mutter their assents as I pushed the o button to open the door.

O x 5. X x 1.

I felt rage shoot through my veins as I looked over at Tonpa. He made some bull shit excuse about pushing the wrong button. Well, I was going to end this right now. I walked the few feet over to Tonpa and picked him up by his throat. I heard Gon behind me protest to it but I paid him no mind.

"Listen," I said darkly, "if you pull that shit again? I'll break both of your fucking arms so you can't choose a button again. I don't care if it is an accident. Maybe you should make damned sure that you're pushing the right one next time. Do I make myself clear?"

I let go of his throat and he collapsed to the ground gasping for air. I turned around and everyone was looking at me like I had two heads. I looked at Kurapika with my eyes narrowed.

"What?" I said.

Kurapika just raised his hands in defense with a sweat drop on his head.

"Well," I continued, "I was just taking care of a problem we all had. Now if you don't mind, may we continue? I was under the impression that we have a time limit."

With that, everyone snapped out of it and we went through the door. I felt Killua fall into step beside me and laugh. I turned my head to look at him with my eyebrows raised.

"Yes?" I said slowly.

Killua looked at me for a second before answering. "You're just so weird. One second you're happy and the next you're trying to rip some middle aged balding man's throat out. You're just...strange." The way he said that last part seemed to be more to himself than to me. I laughed at his weirdness.

"You're one to talk," I said, "you're probably just as weird as me."

He gave me a sideways smirk as we continued to walk behind everyone else.

oOo

"What is this place?"

We found ourselves in a giant room with a what looked like an arena in the middle. The arena had a drop off bottomless pit all around it. There's no way we could simply jump over to it. It's way beyond our reach. So I guess we're stuck on our small platform connected to the corridor we just exited until we figure out what's going on.

"Are we supposed to jump over there," I heard that idiot Leorio ask.

I rolled my eyes at his stupid question.

"Yeah you go ahead and do that. Let us know how that works out," I said sarcastically.

"It was just a suggestion," I heard him mumble.

"Look over there," Killua said to us.

Across the room, on the opposite wall's platform, stood six people cloaked and shackled. They all had a menacing aura about them that I didn't like one bit. We were intended to fight these bloodthirsty individuals. I glanced over at Gon and felt my fist ball up.

They won't be able to touch him.

"The applicants have arrived," I heard the voice on the intercom say,"you may remove the restraints."

All the cuffs snapped off the cloaked figures wrists and fell to the floor with a loud crash. Those things must have been quite heavy.

"Jeez," one of the people said as he stepped away from the rest and pulled off his cloak, "I'm finally free."

The man that stepped up was a typical mercenary type with the muscles, tight fitting t-shirt to show off said muscles, and a few menacing scars on the top of his bald head. The intercom came on again ending my observations.

"Allow me to explain gentlemen and lady. Before you are some of Trick Tower's prisoners. The Hunter Exam Committee has also officially hired them as examiners. You will be fighting against the six of them. The fights will be one on one and each person may only fight once. There will be no draws and the winner will be declared when the opponent admits defeat."

The intercom shut off and Mr. Muscles across the room started talking.

"You may pick whatever methods you like," he began saying, "but the rules are the same. Secure four wins and you may pass. The rules are simple."

"Tsk," Leorio said, "majority rules again?"

"Well that was the path we chose Leorio, " I said in a bored voice.

"I don't mind," Killua said in an offhand way, "I like straight forward rules."

"I understand," Kurapika said looking down at his watch,"and we must reach the goal within 72 hours. So time will be critical during these fights."

I looked down at my watch as well. It showed that we still had sixty nine hours and eleven minutes left. We would have to majorly suck at these fights to lose that much time, I thought confidently. I then glanced up at Leorio and Tonpa and felt my confidence waver. Well, I thought, how bad could they screw this up? If they just lose quickly then we'll be fine.

"Okay," Mr. Muscles said, breaking my train of thought, "I'm up first. Choose your combatant!"

"What should we do," Killua said, "he said we could fight with any method. So that means anything goes."

"This one will want a fight to the death," I said looking Killua in the eye, "you can feel that, right? He wants blood."

Killua looked back at me with a bored expression and said, "yeah but he barely even counts. You can tell he's weak. He won't put up much of a fight."

"What?!" I heard Leorio yell behind us. "Are you insane kid? This guy is in prison! He's a bad person! He's probably killed people before! There's no way he's going down easy!"

I rolled my eyes and faced back towards the group of prisoners. Well I guess I can do this...I was kind of hoping for a more interesting fight than this but if no one else will. I was about to step up to to ring when Tonpa cut me off.

"No," he said to me, "I'll go."

"Eh," I said in disbelief, "why in the world would you do that? You clearly don't have the skill to get a victory. Give it up Tonpa."

"You guys don't trust me right?" He said with a grin. "Let me make it up to you and act as a guinea pig to find out what they're up to. Besides do you really want me to be the tie breaker?"

"You have a point," I heard Leorio mutter.

Tonpa smiled and walked up to the bridge that had started moving towards the middle. Tonpa was clearly going to screw us over, I thought nonchalantly. I'm going to break his arm if he does, I decided.

As he made his way to the arena I sat down on the concrete floor and crossed my legs. This fight shouldn't take long. Mr. Muscles just asked if a death match was okay? I scoffed. No, this fight won't take long at all.

The two fighters took their stances. I raised my eyebrows at this. Tonpa actually planned on fighting? How surprising.

The prisoner and Tonpa faced each other in silence for a few seconds, neither making a move towards the other. Finally the prisoner started charging towards Tonpa with his fist raised.

Tonpa you better dodged that, I thought a little too happy. Maybe it was just the idea of getting to see Tonpa beat to a pulp that had me in such good spirits.

"I-I give!" Tonpa yelled right before the prisoners blow landed. Tonpa fell to his knees and begged for his life.

"Pitiful," I said with disgust, "simply pitiful."

"Maybe he meant give me a second?" Leorio said in disbelief.

"You win if I give up correct?" Tonpa asked from across the room. "I give up."

Mr. Muscles started laughing at his cowardice as a number one appeared on the scoreboard above the prisoners doorway.

"Alright," Mr. Muscles said, "I win. If we win three more rounds then you won't be able to pass or turn back. You'll be forced to wait out the remainder of the seventy two hours in here with us. Should that happen, our life sentences will be reduced by seventy two years."

As Tonpa walked back up the bridge to us I could feel Leorio seething with rage behind me. He could probably almost kill Tonpa right now. Too bad he would never get that chance.

"Eh," Tonpa said as he stood in front of us, "that was a disgrace. He looked stronger up close."

I started to walk slowly towards Tonpa letting my rage take hold of me. I was going to kill this worthless piece of a life. This won't happen again. I felt a hand shoot out and grab my wrist stopping me from walking any further. I looked beside me to see Killua gazing at me in understanding.

"Look I get it," he said in a low voice only I could hear, "but it was a good thing he gave up so easy. He saved a lot of time." In a louder voice he said, "that prisoner is probably a former soldier or mercenary. Had you fought him, he would have started by crushing your throat so you couldn't give up. Then, he would have tortured you, without killing you, for the rest of the remaining time."

"Th-that was one of the possibilities I took into consideration," Tonpa stuttered looking like he was about to puke.

"You look like your sick," Leorio said darkly.

"Ah it looks like it's my turn."

The sound of an unfamiliar voice made us all turn from Leorio to the crowd across the room. A little skinny man with long dark hair stepped forward, throwing his cloak to the ground. He looked creepy. Like 'I'm going to stalk you and collect your hair' creepy.

"Who will be my opponent?" Creepy guy asked in a girly voice.

Gon's hand shot up into the air. "I will!" He said enthusiastically.

I sighed and shook my head.

Oh Gon...

**There's ten! It's crazy we're already into double digits huh. Thanks so much for reading guys. I know this chapter was kind of boring. Sorry I'll try to do better. You're the best!**


End file.
